


We're Not Broken, Just A Little Bent

by allyxanna



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Atticus/OC, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyxanna/pseuds/allyxanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When widowed and childless Evangeline Downey returned to Maycomb, all she expected to find was the same quiet and racist town she left ten years before. Instead, she found two beautiful children and their widowed father, something she really had not expected. (Atticus/OC) Follows canon plot, but with a couple twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I really, really needed an Atticus/OC fic, but there was not a single one... and then I had an idea in my head and now it's on the internet. *shrugs* I hope you enjoy! I've also made Atticus slightly younger for this fic.

As Evangeline Downey stepped off the train she shielded her eyes from the blistering Alabama sun. It was extremely warm outside, which was to be expected, but she had forgotten exactly how sweltering Maycomb could be during the summer. It was a completely different heat compared to New York. In the city everything was dry and scalding; Evangeline once thought she could fry an egg on her sidewalk for it was so hot. However, Alabama heat was all humidity. When Evangeline’s glasses fogged up she heaved a sigh and pined for her life in New York.

When Evie left Maycomb, she told everyone she was never coming back. She screamed it at her cruel and uncaring parents the night before she ran off; this was the first time she ever dared to raise her voice to them; she casually mentioned it to her shabby teachers, and whispered it to her friends as if it was some secret plan no one could know about. Everyone thought she was making hollow threats. Few, if any, took her seriously, and especially not her friends. When Evangeline told them in confidence she’d rather die than stay in this sleepy and bigoted town, they thought she was being melodramatic, something she was prone to doing. And when old biddies like Mrs. Dubose pointed out that she was too loud or raucous, she’d reply “Oh, please don’t be hateful. You should be glad I’m this way. After all, someone has to make a little noise in this silent town, and at least I give you gossips something to yap about,” and would give them a genuine smile and resume whatever she was doing beforehand.

Although Evangeline was rather opinionated and occasionally unruly, she was also one of the kindest faces in Maycomb, even though some wouldn’t admit it. She was oblivious to prejudice and discrimination as a child, mainly because she didn’t understand it, but when she did she remained untouched. As a child, she was lovely and polite to everyone she came across, even Negros (something her parents lamented), and this carried on into adulthood. Unless you crossed her or someone she cared for, Evie was the most loving and sweet girl in Maycomb. If Little Evangeline Downey did not greet you with a “good morning” or “how do you do”, you obviously had said something offensive or cruel, and she simply wouldn’t stand for it. She would not strike you, or say anything malicious in return. Evangeline would simply frown and her eyes would lose their happy glimmer, as if she was disappointed in you. She would stop greeting you at church, and would refrain from giving you a hug or kiss on the cheek if you really, truly upset her. She would carry on in this manner until you apologized, and she made sure you meant it.

One particular example of this is when Evie was nearly eight years old. Henry Flanagan, a boy about three years her senior and friends with Evie’s older brothers, told Evie that girls weren’t supposed to have jobs when she told him she was going to be a doctor when she was older. In fact, he laughed in her face.

“You’re real funny, Evie,” he cackled. “Girls can’t even vote yet cause’ they too stupid. Way too stupid to be doctors. All you girls are good for is havin’ babies and cookin’, and all you care about is how your hair looks.”

As much as Evie wanted to knock that sneer clean off Henry’s face, she took a deep breath and counted to ten like May, her nursemaid, had told her to do when she got mad. Then, she calmly set down the ball she and her brother Matt had been throwing, marched into her house, flung herself on her bed, and had a good cry while the boys stared at the spot where she had previously stood, bemused.

Henry shook his head and leaned down to grab the football. “I’m sorry to tell you this, Matty, but your sister’s crazy.”

She wouldn’t speak to Henry for months. Whenever he approached her and attempted to start a conversation, Evie would just nod and say something like “is that so?” She didn’t forgive him until he admitted how mean and awful he was to her, that girls were just as good as boys, and brought her a bouquet of wildflowers to show his apology was sincere.

Evangeline was always a spitfire. Her first word was “no”, and her parents knew from the start they were in for a wild ride. Maybe that’s why they gave up on her so quickly. They just figured she wasn’t worth the effort, especially since she was a girl. You’d think two boys would’ve been enough for the Downey’s, but heavens no. They had to have that third boy. But when a tiny baby lacking a certain appendage appeared, their perfect little dream of the three Downey boys was ruined.

The pavement was warm beneath Evangeline’s feet, and even as she paced away from the train station she could feel the heat seeping from the ground and into her high heels. When she reached the main road she nearly hailed a cab on impulse, but remembered where she was and sighed. She hadn’t been back in Maycomb for nearly five minutes yet, and she was already considering turning right back around and buying a one way ticket to New York. She entertained the thought for a moment and then abruptly tossed it out of her brain. She barely had enough money for the ticket to Maycomb, never mind one to New York. Besides, even if she did have the money, she couldn’t go home. Not now; far too many memories. Evangeline shook her head to expel the thoughts in her brain and looked around the small square for the first time in nearly ten years.

It was still silent as a tomb.

“Some things never change,” she mused to herself and adjusted her glasses.

Her heels clacked as she made her way across the street to the old courthouse. She walked with her head held high, although her stomach was doing summersaults. This town did bad things to her. There were too many memories, and far too many ghosts for her taste. She realized how similar Maycomb and New York really were then. She could practically see her mother in the old ladies exiting the church, and every little girl looked exactly like Lila. Evangeline was pierced by a feeling of guilt but did her best to shrug it off and marched up the stone courthouse steps. As she entered the ancient building, she wondered if they had changed anything, but judging by the state of the outside it was not likely. The people of Maycomb hated change.

When she entered the courthouse, the smell of old books filled her nose and she found herself smiling bitter sweetly. As she figured, nothing had changed. While she studied the large entryway a man approached her and tapped her shoulder.

“Miss, may I help you?” he inquired.

Evie turned around to face him and smiled. He was a tall and thin man dressed in a suit. Evie would’ve thought him a lawyer, but his thick accent made that impossible. He had an affable, laid back air about him, and she guessed he was an officer. In this town, you were either a farmer, policeman, lawyer, white trash, or a Negro.

“Yes, actually. I was wondering where I could find Mr. Alexander Downey?” she asked.

“Oh, Judge Downey’s office is just upstairs and to your right,” he said. “First door you see. May I ask your name, Miss? It’s just that you look mighty familiar.”

“Alex is a judge now?” Evangeline exclaimed. “He never told me that. And I’m Evangeline, Alex’s sister.”

The man’s eyebrows rose in surprise and he held out his hand. “Well, I’ll be! Of all the people I expected to walk into my courthouse, you my dear are the last. It’s Heck Tate. I was a few years above you in school. I was the guy who thought it’d be funny to ring the bell an hour early so we’d all get to go home.”

Evie happily took his hand and shook it with vigor. “I do remember you! You’re the reason they locked up the bell when I was in third grade!”

Tate laughed heartily and took off his hat. “It sure is nice to see you again, Evangeline. Last I heard you were up in New York with a husband.”

Evangeline fought to keep a smile on her face, but failed tremendously. “Well, I was. My husband died about three years ago in Germany. He was one of the soldiers wounded in the Great War cleanup.”

Heck’s face fell. “Oh, Evie, I’m real sorry. That must’ve been absolutely awful for you.”

Evangeline pushed her glasses up and smiled dismally. “It definitely wasn’t the best thing to ever happen to me; that I know. I just have to tell myself that at least he died with honor.”

Heck nodded somberly. “That’s very true. I bet he was a real great man. Had to be to marry you,” he smiled.

“Thank you, Heck. That means a lot,” Evangeline said. “But enough about me,” she declared. “What about you? Married?”

“Well, I’m the current Sheriff of Maycomb, and I’m happily married for almost fifteen years to Shirley Evans now with two beautiful children: both girls. Names are Annie and Elizabeth, aged twelve and eight. What about you? Any kids?”

Evangeline felt like she’d been stabbed in the gut. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Lila. She cleared her throat.

“Um, yes. One. A girl. Her name was Lila.”

Heck’s smile was instantly wiped from his face. He furrowed his brows and took her right hand. “Oh, Evie…”

His voice echoed off the marble floor and made Evangeline sick to her stomach.

She cleared her throat. “There was a, um, Diphtheria outbreak last year. Just about all the kids in our neighborhood got it, but because… the doctor said that because Lila was so tiny, her little body couldn’t handle the stress of illness.”

"I’m so sorry, Evie. That’s just awful. Losing a child is just… There’s nothing worse.”

“People have always told me you don’t know grief until you lose a child. I always figured it was a dreadful thing, but I never knew it would be quite this bad.”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, I’ll get by,” Evangeline shrugged sadly.

Heck- now Sheriff Tate-, took out a card from his pocket and handed it to her.

Evie let out a deep breath and looked at him, puzzled. “What’s this?”

“My business card,” he explained. “It’s got my telephone number and address on it. You should come by sometime. I’m sure the Missus would be real glad to see you.”

Evangeline smiled wide, displaying a perfect set of teeth. “Thank you, Heck.”

“Oh, there’s that smile I haven’t seen in, how long?”

She laughed. “Far too long.”

“It’s nearly closing time, Miss Evie, so if you want to see your brother you best be getting up there. He usually leaves right at five, so maybe you’ll catch him on his way out.”

Evangeline glanced at her watch. “You’re right! He’s probably already left, seeing as it’s already seven past five. I’ve got to get going, Heck,” she said, hastily picking up her suitcase. “It was so nice seeing you again!” she called as she raced up the stairs.

Heck chuckled and left the courthouse, leaving Evangeline to climb mountains of stairs. In her rush to see Alex, Evie tripped over the last step, sending her suitcase flying. Instead of smashing onto the cold marble floor, she crashed into something firm and warm. As they collided, Evangeline let out a startled shriek, while the one she ran into lightly grunted. She landed hard on the floor, hitting her funny bone on a briefcase.

“Goddammit!” she cursed, rubbing her arm. She looked up to see a disgruntled man across from her on the ground, who at the sound of her voice, chuckled.

“I doubt God had anything to do with this particular event,” he remarked dryly, and began to lift himself off the ground.

Evie smiled self-consciously and let out a hollow laugh. “No, it was just me not paying attention. Are you okay, sir?”

“Oh, it was equally my fault. I was in a bit of a rush to get home. And I’ll live. What about you?” He smiled.

“I think I’ll survive, but I’m afraid your papers won’t,” Evie lamented, and reached down to pick up the man’s several scattered documents. “I really sorry about all this,” she apologized as she handed the papers to him. “I’m just a bit frazzled today.”

“Its fine, I promise. And are you sure you’re okay?” The man scanned her body and his dark eyebrows furrowed. “I think your elbow is bleeding,” he remarked.

Evangeline glanced at her aching arm and sure enough, red liquid was dripping from her right elbow and onto the floor.

“That it is,” she acknowledged, and started to make her way to her suitcase, but before she could, a silky black handkerchief was in her hand. Evangeline studied the smooth fabric and saw an engraving in the corner. She silently read the writing. “ _To my beloved Atticus, from Melanie.”_

“I can’t use this,” Evangeline protested, and attempted to thrust the hankie into the man’s hand. “It was obviously a gift.”

“No, you take it. I’ve two more at home, and it’s not like they can’t be washed.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, and the man abruptly pressed the handkerchief onto Evangeline’s red elbow.

“Hold it there until the blood flow stops,” the man, or Atticus, as he was called on the hankie, directed.

Evangeline tried her best to bite back a laugh. “I know,” she said. “I’m a nurse, or I at least used to be.”

Atticus’s eyebrows rose. “A nurse? You know, if you’re looking for a job, I know our hospital is hiring. They always need the extra help.”

“Really? Thank you!” Evangeline smiled, and continued putting pressure on her small wound. “I haven’t practiced in quite some time though, so I’m not sure they’d take me.”

“Trust me, they’d take you. They’re really in need of some extra hands, experienced or not.”

“I’m Evangeline, by the way. Evangeline Downey.”

“Hello, Miss Downey. I’m Atticus Finch. It was very nice to meet you, despite the circumstances. Are you in any way related to Judge Downey?”

Evangeline chuckled and removed the handkerchief. “Yes. He’s my oldest brother. I hope he’s matured since the last time I saw him.”

Atticus chuckled. “Your brother is a very nice man, a very good lawyer, and I’m sure he’s a very talented judge.”

“I hope so. Thank you for letting me borrow this,” Evie said, gesturing to the handkerchief. “I promise to return it as soon as I can.”

“I promise you, it’s not a problem. Keep it as long as you need. It was very nice to meet you, Miss Downey.”

“Same to you, Mr. Finch,” she said, and watched as Atticus Finch tipped his hat to her and strolled down the stairs. Seconds later, she remembered why she had come to the courthouse in the first place, and nearly sprinted down the stairs to catch up to Mr. Finch. When she did, she was nearly breathless.

“Miss Downey! It’s as if I just saw you,” he remarked dryly, but not unkindly.

Evangeline laughed and fiddled with her hair, which was escaping from the pins holding it back.

“I’m very sorry to bother you again, but do you know if my brother is still here? I came here looking for him and I got a bit sidetracked. I was supposed to tell him when my train got in so he could show me my house.”

“I’m afraid Alexander left early today. He had to run to Scottsboro for an emergency meeting. If you have the address of your house I could probably find it for you.”

“I don’t recall the exact number, but I know it’s on Central Avenue?” Evangeline offered.

Atticus’s eyebrows rose and he smirked. “I think I’ll be able to find it. I could accompany you, if you don’t mind walking. I didn’t think I’d need my car today.”

“Really? Are you sure? I’ve already been so much trouble as it is. I don’t want you to go out of your way,” Evangeline said.

“Nonsense. It’s not out of my way. In fact, I think we’re neighbors now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made Atticus slightly younger than he is in canon, because my OC is twenty-eight, and a twenty year age gap is just too much for me.

Atticus Finch was nearly thirty-six when he married Melanie Graham, and at an age when he was already considered a bachelor for life. He had accepted his fate, too. He had no interest in marriage, or a relationship for that matter. He was very content with his life as an unmarried attorney, and the last thing he needed was a wife to worry about. Besides, most girls liked Jack better anyway. Of course, then he met Melanie. His world was turned upside down, and suddenly the love poems he’d read when he was young made sense. They were married three months after they met, and Jem was born nine months after.

Melanie was a dream. Atticus often thought the angels could learn a few things from her. She was a sweet, witty, twenty-year old, blonde-haired, blue eyed, ray of sunshine with a heart condition.

They found out when Melanie was pregnant with Scout. Congenital heart defect, the doctors said. They told the two nervous parents it was genetic, although it tended to skip generations, so the likelihood of their children having it was slim. Wife and baby would be fine, as long as the defect was monitored carefully. The doctors assured them it was nothing to worry about. Two years later Atticus cursed God, heaven, and those damn doctors, for his wife was buried in the Maycomb cemetery, leaving him alone with two young children.

Atticus figured things like what he had with Melanie only happened once in a person’s lifetime, and did not search out another young lady to quickly marry and force into mothering his children. It didn’t seem worth it, or right. I was an insult to his late wife’s memory. He could never love anyone like he had Melanie, which was true. But there are many different types of love in this big world of ours.

Evangeline was never what most would consider beautiful, but she had a certain waiflike charm about her that drew people in. Maybe because you just didn’t see girls who looked like her in Maycomb. She was short; probably four foot ten and very skinny. Not fashionably small, but frail. Her pale noodle arms were dusted with freckles, and her eyes were big and crystal blue. Evangeline’s hair was curly, long, and brown, but always pulled back with pins or styled in a French braid.  She certainly did not look like a Downey. In fact, she didn’t resemble any of her family members. Her mother had blonde hair with a reddish tint, while her father and brothers were as blonde as you could get. Their skin was clearer than an Alabama sky, and they were all reasonably tall. Evangeline did not look like a Downey, and she definitely did not act like one.

The Downey family was older than Maycomb, and was said to be one of the original founders of the town. Among other things, they were known for being the snootiest, greediest, and meanest family in the area, and that carried on through the generations. They were dirty filthy rich, although no one was really sure what Mr. Downey did for a living. Mrs. Downey, however, was a professional gossip, skilled at weaving the most asinine tales in Alabama. She was obnoxious, phony, and callous. Many wondered how Evangeline had been born into such an awful family, and most didn’t recognize her when she was out by herself. When informed exactly who these people were making small talk with, they’d exclaim, “This little thing’s far too sweet to be a Downey!”

The town’s opinion of her family must’ve changed while she was gone, for her brothers had all become respected members of Maycomb society. Alex was a judge, Matt a police officer, and Edward (the runt of the litter) ran the family estate. In fact, as Atticus walked Evangeline home, she was greeted with confused faces, filled with disapproval. It seemed _she_ was now the thorn in Maycomb’s side.

 

* * *

 

“So, Miss Downey, what brings you back to Alabama?”

Walking with Atticus Finch had been rather pleasurable until this inquiry, despite the bemused looks the two received as they strolled. Evangeline found him relaxed, kind, and capable of making easy conversation. His dry sense of humor was refreshing and different. It was nice finding someone she was able to be at least a little sarcastic with. But the thought of having to speak about Lila once more was enough to cause a headache.

Evangeline wrinkled her nose at the question.

“Would you believe me if I said I wanted a change of scenery?” she asked.

Atticus chortled. “Heavens no. Maycomb isn’t exactly The Grand Canyon.”

“Well, New York isn’t all it’s cracked up to be either,” Evangeline said.

“New York?”

“Mmhm. I ran off to the big city with a man older than my father, didn’t you know?”

The tall attorney grinned. “Is that so? I heard he was a German spy.”

Evangeline threw her head back and guffawed.

 

The two departed when they reached Evangeline’s home. It was a reasonably sized two story, and sat directly next to Miss Maudie Atkinson’s. That brought a smile to Evangeline’s face. She remembered Maudie; her brother Michael was an ex beau, and the two got along swell, even after she and Michael ended. The house was already furnished and filled with groceries, just like Alex had promised. Evangeline’s stomach growled, and she set down the dress she was about to hang. She strode to the cabinet and was about to dig into a box of crackers when Evangeline spotted Stephanie Crawford out her kitchen window. She groaned. All she wanted to do was to eat, unpack her clothes, and sleep. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with a younger version of her mother. Nevertheless, when the town busybody came knocking, Evangeline opened the door with a smile.

Miss Stephanie stood on her porch with some kind of casserole in her hands.

“Hello! I heard there was a new addition to our little town and I thought I should bring by something,” she smiled. “I’m Stephanie Crawford, and– Evangeline Downey!”

Evangeline smiled wide at Stephanie’s bewildered face and placed the casserole on her veranda table.

“Hi, Miss Stephanie. It’s so nice to see a familiar face!”

“Yes, yes it is!” Stephanie exclaimed, her eyes the size of saucers.

Evangeline could practically see the gears turning in that busybody head of hers. Soon, everyone would know Evangeline Downey was back in Maycomb.

“You were the last person I expected to see today! When I realized it was you, well I thought I’d seen a ghost!”

“Yes, that seems to be the general reaction,” Evangeline replied, trying her hardest to not roll her eyes. “Thank you so much for bringing something to eat. I’m starving. I refused to eat any of that train food.”

“You took a train down here from New York? What a long day! You must be exhausted!” Stephanie declared. “I’m going to let you get some well needed shut eye, but you must come by for dinner tomorrow! We’ve got lots of catching up to do!”

“Of course!” Evangeline said, and waved Miss Stephanie goodbye. The town gossip practically sprinted back to her house. To inform everyone on God’s green Earth of Miss Evangeline Downey’s return, she knew. Evangeline could practically hear Stephanie blathering on.

_“You’ll never guess who I saw today! Evangeline Downey! Really; I swear on my Daddy’s grave. Yes, the one who left when she was barely eighteen!  I know, her poor mother… You know, I heard she ran off with a German spy… Did you hear about her daughter? Mmhm… So awful, isn’t it…? I heard her husband… Really? See I thought he died, that’s what Ruth told me… Yes, yes, so sad…_

Evangeline rolled her eyes and picked up the still warm casserole. She’d had enough conversation for the day.

 

She couldn’t sleep, no matter what she did. Evangeline tried everything: counting sheep, turning on the radio, reading, kicking off blankets, and she even fixed herself some tea. Nothing worked. It was nearly two a.m. when she gave up and found herself resting on her porch swing. She brought a book and lantern with her, but she’d yet to put them to use. For now she was fine listening to only the wind and the occasional hoot of an owl. She’d forgotten how beautiful Maycomb could be at night. It was so quiet, and there were millions of stars sparkling above her; so different than New York. Maybe that’s why she found it so hard to sleep. She was used to the continuous noise of the city and the steady stream of light through her windows. Outside on her porch, the only light was from her small lantern and Atticus Finch’s home. Evangeline assumed he was a fellow night owl.

She did not know much about Mr. Finch. He was born and bred in Maycomb, just as she was, but that was really it. They did not grow up together, for there was a considerable age gap. The Finch name was equally prestigious as her own. He had children; one boy and a girl (Evangeline saw them waiting for Atticus as they passed Mrs. Dubose’s house); although she almost thought it was two boys, for the girl was in overalls and her hair was cropped short. Evangeline envied her a bit. Her father never let her cut her hair that short, and she certainly wasn’t allowed overalls to play in. Maybe Mr. Finch was a widow like her; there was no wife to greet him as far as she saw, and most women would never let their girls run around in overalls.  Evangeline did however spot a Negro woman who she figured was their cook. She reminded Evangeline of her nursemaid, and the thought of May caused her to hug herself a little tighter.

May died shortly before Lila. She wouldn’t have known had Edward not sent her a telegram. The moment she got any telegram she was overcome with a sense of foreboding; she’d become to associate them with sadness. Evangeline planned on coming back to Maycomb for her funeral, for May was the only mother she’d ever truly known, but Lila got sick. In just three months she’d lost not only her daughter, but the woman who loved her more than her own family.

As the old tire swing hanging on the Finch’s tree swayed, Evangeline thought Lila would’ve liked it in Maycomb. She could’ve worn overalls, and maybe even played with the Finch children. A stray tear fell down Evangeline’s face and she angrily swiped it away. It was time to go to bed.

 

Atticus Finch sat on his porch swing, wondering what Miss Evangeline Downey was doing up so late. He’d always been a night owl, and could stay up until the morning reading or thinking, but he hadn’t expected his new neighbor to be the same.

There was something unique and intriguing about her, although he could not place it. He was rather amazed by how little he knew about her. You’d think he’d have reasonable knowledge of a fellow Maycomb-born individual.  All he knew was that Evangeline Downey ran away from home when she was seventeen, and practically no one had heard of her since. The only person she contacted was her younger brother, Edward, just to let him know he shouldn’t worry because she was happier where she was, and that she missed him deeply. Every last Maycomb resident wondered why such a sweet, pretty, wealthy girl would just run off. After all, Evangeline’s life was seemingly perfect. She had everything she could ever need and more: looks, brains, money, and family.  Of course, the gaps in her story were filled in by the town gossips.

Some of the most popular theories of her leaving are as follows:

  1. Evangeline met a German solider while she was in Europe months before she left, and fell madly in love with him. The two knew their love could never survive in Maycomb, so Evangeline ran off with him to Germany.

  2. Evangeline was pregnant with a Negro’s child, and her parents kicked her out.

  3. Mr. Downey found out Evangeline was not his child and ordered her out of the house. (This rumor was especially popular among Maycomb society, for most had doubted Evangeline was truly a Downey.)

  4. Evangeline was a cold-hearted, ungrateful, wicked girl, who hated her family and disgraced them over and over again. She ran off without saying goodbye, and left her poor parents absolutely heartbroken. They reached out to her again and again, pleading for her to come home, but to no avail. Poor Mrs. Downey was so upset, she developed an ulcer. (This was the story weaved by Mrs. Downey, and was the most popular to repeat.)




For a moment, Atticus considered walking over and making conversation with Miss. Downey, although soon thought better of it. She looked peaceful, and he did not want to interrupt her thought process. When he was up this late he didn’t enjoy being disturbed; he figured she felt the same. It was exactly two-thirty in the morning when Miss Downey unexpectedly rose from her seat and hurried inside. Atticus did not return to his bed until all of her lights were out.

 

Evangeline was awoken by incessant knocking on her front door. She groaned as she pushed her covers off her body and reluctantly climbed out of bed. It seemed as if she had blinked and it was now morning.

“Who is it?” she called as she dug in her suitcase for her blue housecoat.

“It’s Maudie Atkinson and I’m giving you ten seconds before I knock down this damn door and give you a hug!”

Evangeline giggled in excitement and practically sprinted to the door. In seconds, she was enveloped in a tight hug. She inhaled the familiar scent of Maudie’s perfume and smiled. For once, it was good to be home.

 

The two friends were catching up on Maudie’s veranda over sweet tea when the Finch children sprinted over.

“Evie,” Maudie began, “this is Jem Finch, and that right next to him is Jean Louise Finch.”

“Hello, Jem and Jean Louise,” Evangeline smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Evangeline Downey.”

Jean Louise looked Evangeline over, as if to make sure she passed inspection, and then smiled. “Hey, Miss Downey. It’s nice to meet you too. Call me Scout, everybody else does,” she said, and stuck out her hand.

Evangeline leaned over to shake her hand and then Jem’s.

“Alrighty then. You just call me Evie,” she smiled. “Everybody else does.”

Maudie laughed. “Evie just moved back to Maycomb from New York.”

Jem’s eyes widened. “New York? You ever see the Yankees play?”

“Yessir, I have, but I’m more of a football fan to tell you the truth. I’ve seen the Giants play more times than I can count.”

“Really?” Jem exclaimed.

Evangeline smiled and took a sip of her tea. “Mmhm. Used to go all the time. One of my friends was Cowboy Hill’s sister, he was one of the tailbacks you know, and she’d drag me to all the games she could. It was real fun. Do you like football, Jem?”

Before Jem could answer, Scout did. “Yes ma’am, he does! He’s crazy about it, and he’s real good too.”

“Do all the boys still play football every Saturday morning at the high school field?"

Jem wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, they do, but I can’t yet. I’m only ten, and now you can’t do it till you’re twelve.”

Evangeline frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry. But let’s look on the bright side. Now you get two more years to practice and whip all those other boys.” 

“Yeah, I s’pose that’s true,” Jem said, and kicked a rock.

“What time is it, Miss Maudie?” Scout asked, her brow furrowed.

Maudie glanced at her watch. “About ten. Why?”

Scout scanned the practically empty street and then sighed. “I wonder where Dill is. He said he’d play with us bright and early.”

“Why don’t you two go knock on Miss Stephanie’s door and ask for him,” Maudie said. “Maybe it will distract her from dinner with Evie.”

Evangeline chuckled while the children gave each other confused looks. Moments later, a small boy came running out of Miss Stephanie’s house, and the Finch children hastily said their goodbyes as they ran to join him.

“That little Dill was sure in a hurry,” Maudie said.

“I don’t blame him. I’d run like that to get away from Stephanie any day,” Evangeline muttered before taking another sip of tea.

Maudie threw her head back and laughed. “Evangeline Downey, I’ve missed you. You’re not allowed to go away ever again.”

Evangeline sent a tight lipped smile Maudie’s way. “I think I’ve had enough exploring for now. Maycomb is home. After all, it’s where my family is.”

Maudie’s smile left her face. “You know, I didn’t know if I was going to hug you or slap you this morning.”

Evangeline exhaled and set down her glass. “I don’t blame you. Sorry for not writing.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m sorry for not writing either. I guess neither of us have been very good friends, have we?”

“Maudie, you’re always a good friend. I appreciate your honesty,” Evangeline said.

“I’d really appreciate yours right now,” Maudie replied, and leaned over the table so she was eye to eye with Evangeline. “How are you doing, really?”

Evangeline absentmindedly tugged at her braid. “I’ve been better.”

“I’d tell you I’m sorry, but I don’t think that would help. I bet you’ve heard ‘sorry’ far too many times.”

Evie laughed grimly. “You have no idea.”

The two sat in silence until Evangeline excused herself. She felt a migraine coming on, and thought she should lie down. Against her better instincts, Maudie let her. All her friend needed was time, she reasoned; time and a whole lot of acceptance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Meddling

Life was irritatingly normal for a while.  Evie woke up around six, fixed herself a cup of coffee, and walked a couple blocks to the hospital where she would work until three thirty. She would then walk back to her house, have dinner with Maudie, visit with the Finch children, and eventually try to get some sleep. And every night, Atticus Finch sat on his porch swing, thinking about the woman across the street.

Atticus isn’t sure why he took those fatal steps toward her that warm night. Maybe because the moon was beautiful and fulland her hair was tumbling down her back in the most perfect way possible and he could practically see her eyes shining in the starlight. Or maybe because he could see through the mask of contentment she put on until she could fall apart in the privacy of her own home. Or maybe because he knew, he just _knew_ she was hiding dark circles under all that powder. Later in his life, after his children have married and had children of their own, Atticus decides it doesn’t matter why he crossed the street that night, just that he did.

* * *

 

Maudie thought Evangeline looked especially sad that Thursday morning, and as she visited with Atticus and the children she couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach. Evie appeared to be adjusting to life in Maycomb well. She enjoyed practicing nursing again, and loved having a garden to tend to once more, but the gossip still permeated the air. And had even managed to reach the Finch children.

While sipping on her coffee, Maudie noticed Scout’s furrowed brows and slight frown while Jem picked at his eggs, also looking rather confused. Minutes later, out of nowhere, Jem blurted out the most ridiculous sentence Atticus and Maudie had ever heard.

“Did Miss Evie really have a baby with a black man?”

Atticus nearly spewed his coffee on the kitchen table.

“Goodness, no! Where did you hear that?” Maudie exclaimed.

“Miss Stephanie Crawford was talking about it with her friends and Dill heard and told us last night,” Scout said.

“I swear on my husband’s grave, if that woman keeps spreading awful lies about Evie I’ll poison her flowers,” Maudie cursed.

“Atticus, what happened to Miss Evie’s husband?” Jem asked. “She wears a wedding ring.”

Atticus set down his mug of coffee and prepared himself for a conversation about his ~~beautiful, kind,~~ _too young for him,_ neighbor.

“Well, son, no one really knows, including Miss Downey,” Atticus told his son. “All we know for sure is that he went to fight and a telegram came back.”

“That’s awful sad,” Scout said.

“Oh, but that’s not even the worst of it,” Maudie murmured. “First her husband passes, and then the Lord took her baby. Poor little Lila…”

“I didn’t know Miss Evie had a daughter?”

“Jem honey, most of Maycomb doesn’t know. How could they? The only people Evie wrote were her brothers, and Lila was such a small, sickly thing. Poor girl spent most of her time in hospitals. Never the less, Evie took her passing hard. Lila was all she had left up there. Her husband wouldn’t let her work even before Lila was born, and she couldn’t make any friends. She was too busy being a wife.”

“Is the picture in Miss Evie’s dining room of Lila?” Scout asked.

“Mmhm. It was taken before she got badly sick. That’s the only picture of Lila where she isn’t in a hospital bed. Evie didn’t want to remember her little girl that way. Oh, poor Evie… Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if she had come back sooner. Before Paul died…” Maudie trailed off and turned to look at Jem and Jean Louise.

“Isn’t Dill waiting for you two?” she reminded them.

Next thing she and Atticus knew, the two children had raced out of the kitchen. Without the children, the room seemed more somber, and for a moment Maudie wished she hadn’t reminded them of their friend. But she needed to talk to Atticus.

“You don’t paint Miss Downey’s husband in a very pretty light,” Atticus half-heartedly chided.

Maudie sighed. “I can’t help it. Paul wasn’t a good man, and when Evie realized that and tried to leave, he decided he wanted to have a baby. He manipulated her. Paul knew he alone couldn’t keep Evie in New York, but throw a child in the mix and she couldn’t leave. He kept her in a cage and I hate him for it.”

Atticus solemnly nodded and raised his coffee to his lips.  

“Atticus, I’m worried about her. She barely sleeps, she barely eats. It breaks my heart to see her like this.”

“I understand that, but you need to let her mourn, Maudie. These things take time.”

“She’s had time, Atticus. Plenty of it. Too much time. I just…” Maudie stopped herself and breathed. “It’s just so difficult being around her sometimes. One moment, she’ll be fine and laughing and talking and the next she wants to cry because something reminded her Lila’s dead. I know I’m being selfish, I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

“ _Let her mourn,_ and let her know you support her. Get her something to take care of. A dog, maybe? You’d be amazed how much it helps knowing something needs you. Just don’t give up on her. She needs you, Maudie.”

Maudie set her head in her hands and studied Atticus for a moment before speaking.

“I don’t want to overstep my bounds, Atticus, but I think you and Evie would get along swell…”

“Maudie, no. No more matchmaking,” Atticus reprimanded.

“I’m not playing matchmaker! I am simply making the correlation between–”

“No, no, no. Stop making correlations. Besides, Miss Downey is far too young–”

“Oh, stop it. To devil with age!” Maudie huffed. “All I am asking is for you to consider at least being her friend. I think you’d find the two of you have a lot in common.”

Atticus exhaled and rubbed his temples.

“I’ll think about it,” he said. “But I have to get going. It’s nearly eight already. Have a nice day, Maudie. Thank you for breakfast, Cal!”

As Atticus raced out the door, Cal tsked.

“Silly man. Barely ate his food,” she said as she took his plate.

“Cal, do you think I upset him?”

“No, no Miss Maudie. I think you just surprised him.”

“Well, do you think I’m right? About him having bunches in common with Evie? I really do think they’d get along marvelously!”

Calpurnia took the seat next to Maudie and leaned closer to her.

“Miss Maudie, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. You know how Mr. Finch always sits on his porch swing until way late? Well, this week I noticed he was staying out later and later. And then I saw that Miss Downey also sits on her porch until nearly three in the morning. Then, just the other day, I noticed Atticus always waits up just to make sure Miss Downey gets to bed safety.”

Maudie’s mouth opened in delight.

“Every night?” she exclaimed.

“Yes ma’am. Every night. And I also noticed Mr. Finch getting up and then acting like he’s gonna  go speak to her, but then he just sits back down and acts all frustrated. Silly, silly man.”

“See, I knew it!” Maudie declared. “I knew there was something… _right_ about them. Maybe all they need is a little push––

“Miss Maudie, no,” Cal insisted. “No meddling, not right yet. Let them work it out. If this really means somethin’, it’ll happen. We can’t force it.”

Maudie bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

“I suppose you’re right,” she begrudgingly admitted, “but if those two mules are still tiptoeing around one another next month–

“Then we lock them in the kitchen and force them to say more than two words to each other. But until them, we keep our noses where they belong. Got it?” Calpurnia said sternly.

Maudie pushed out her chair and sighed. “I suppose. Thank you for breakfast, Cal.”

 

* * *

 

Evangeline was exhausted. The hospital was incredibly understaffed, and she hadn’t sat down once. Atticus Finch was not exaggerating when he said they’d definitely need the help. First of all, the shortage of experienced nurses was ridiculous. None of them knew what they were doing in the slightest, and had to come to Evie for something as simple as a small burn. The highlight of her day was when the doctor in a maternity ward called in to let her know he wouldn’t be in today because he was suffering from an extreme hangover. This resulted in Evie having to watch over the three babies in the ward, and one little girl had eyes the exact same color as Lila and whenever Evie held her it felt like she was being stabbed in the chest. It’s needless to say her day wasn’t the greatest, and it only got better when she came home to find her brothers at her dining room table.

 

They were angry, which was to be expected. Evangeline couldn’t blame them. Her siblings had heard little to nothing from her in years, and when she was finally back in the same town she couldn’t even bring herself to walk to their houses. It wasn’t like her brothers lived states away anymore. She could’ve– _should’v_ e, at least stopped by to say hello. They had every right to pounce on her and call her every awful name in the book. Except, they didn’t, and in a way that was even worse.

When Evie opened her door and saw her three brothers staring down the photograph of her Lila, they just looked sad, and that didn’t change when they looked back at her. Alex and Matt were disappointed; the downward turn of their mouths was enough evidence. But Eddie, her sweet little brother, was absolutely dejected. His crestfallen face was her downfall, for she could bear anything but his sadness.

If she hadn't been so damn _tired_ , Evie would’ve fought off their concern with a mass of “I’m fine” and “It’s none of your business”, but she was spent; emotionally and physically. One can only carry their grief for so long.

She fell into Eddie’s skinny arms easily, and one look at her daughter’s photograph was enough for the tears to drip down her button nose. Evie was reminded of nights where a young Eddie would climb into her bed at night, claiming he couldn’t sleep because there were monsters in his closet, and Evie would pretend to hate it and she’d call him a baby but in reality she loved it because he was always so warm and sweet and _he should be angry._ They shouldn’t welcome her with such open arms because she was _wrong, wrong, wrong._

The tears were streaming down her face freely now, and she was sure snot was dripping out of her nose in the most unattractive way, but she didn’t care. It had been months since she’d cried like this, and Evie was too far gone to stop.

Before she knew it, Alex was rubbing slow circles on her back, whispering everything was going to be okay in his cool and calm way. He was always the composed one in times like this. Matt was squeezing her hand just a bit too tight, fighting to stop her tears and keep his inside, where he felt they belonged. He always felt like he had to be strong, and Evie supposed some things never changed.

She’s not sure how long she sobbed with her brothers, but she is sure that after she was done they wiped the snot and tears off her face and sent her to bed.

“Evie, the missus wants you over for breakfast tomorrow, got it? Eight-thirty sharp,” Matt told her as he fluffed her pillows.

Evangeline pulled back her covers and yawned. The others had left already, but Matt said he’d stay for a while. That was the nice way of saying he didn’t trust her to go to bed. Word had apparently gotten around that she didn’t sleep till nearly two in the morning.

  “Got it,” Evie said, and grabbed her oldest brother’s hands. “And Matt, thank you for not yelling at me. I don’t think I could’ve taken it.”

Matt gave her a somber smile.

“I know. Munchkin, we’re not angry. We’re just… we’re worried. And it’s just a bit of a shock, you being back and all. Evie, we weren’t asking for annual Sunday dinners. We just wanted more than a Christmas card every year or so.”

Evie snuggled into her comforter and smiled slightly.

“Sunday dinners would be lovely,” she muttered before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

She woke around eleven p.m., because her sleep schedule was all out of wack and for once she felt truly rested. She wanted nothing more than to sit on her porch and watch the stars. And apparently, so did Atticus Finch.

Evangeline didn’t even notice him walking up to her, and she didn’t notice him once he’d reached her porch. She was so lost in her own thoughts; she neglected to hear the sound of his feet on the pavement. He had to clear his throat for her to notice something other than the constellations above her.

“Would you mind some company?” he asked, still in his suit from that morning.

“No, I don’t mind,” Evie shakily replied, and made room for Mr. Finch on her porch swing.

For a while, they just sat in peaceful silence. The night was warm, though Evangeline had goose bumps up and down her arms. Atticus Finch tended to have that effect on her. When his knee accidently brushed hers, Evie shivered and silently prayed he didn’t notice. He did, and offered her his jacket, even though it was nearly eighty outside.

She took it.

Atticus Finch made Evangeline feel the way Paul ~~probably~~ definitely should’ve. Whenever she heard his name, her heart felt ready to pop out of her chest. But it was just a crush, and she knew it. She’d barley been back for a month. It was too early to develop feelings for attractive lawyers. And Atticus Finch had much more important things to do than fuss over her. Despite that, she liked him, and her dreamlike state made it easy to talk to him. The cigarettes and whiskey helped a bit too.

As she watched wisps of silvery-gray smoke curl and dance in the moonlight, she broke the near silence.

“Mr. Finch,” Evie sighed, “do you believe in love at first sight?”

She could see Atticus’s eyebrows furrow in the dim lighting.

“Hmm…” he murmured. “No, I suppose I don’t. I believe… love is more complicated than seeing someone once and ‘loving’ them. You can be attracted to someone at first sight, but love… Love is seeing all of someone, not just their physical traits.”

Evangeline took another swig of her whiskey, waiting for the warmth to reach her stomach before speaking.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said. “It’s just that in all these books, they fall in love so quickly, and they talk about the sparks they feel when they touch and I… Did you love your wife, Atticus?”

For once, Evie had turned her head away from the ground and had finally looked Atticus in the eyes, and what she saw did not disappoint. He looked absolutely caught off guard.

He took a moment to compose himself before going on.

“Yes,” Atticus managed to choke out. “I loved her more than anything.”

Evangeline smiled half-heartedly.

“See, that’s good,” she murmured. “I wish… I wish Paul had loved me the way you loved your wife. But sadly, all I was but a cigarette too him, his little five-minute shot of pleasure he’d eventually throw to the ground.”

Evangeline dropped her still burning Lucky Cig on her porch and slowly smashed it until no light remained.

She smiled solemnly. “Poetic, isn’t it?”

“Miss Downey, are you alright?”

Evangeline cackled. “Oh, Mr. Finch, no. No I am not. But promise me something please. No matter how unbearably drunk I get tonight, make sure I go to work tomorrow. I can’t afford to lose my job and my sanity. That would simply be too embarrassing.”

 

 

 


End file.
